The Light That Saved Him
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: Leone Abbacchio was in a dark place after his partner died, but he would soon find his light.


A/N: This is a short fanfic about Abbacchio and his relationship with Bruno. It can be interpreted in any way the reader likes. Any reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Leone Abbacchio had always prided himself with his natural ambition, hard work and intelligence. He excelled in everything he ever did and he cared little for the things that were said behind his back. The opinions of others never mattered as he only had to care for himself. That was what he used to think, before he had been assigned a partner during his time as a police officer. His partner was the exact opposite of him - the man was kind, empathic and had a good heart. It was one of the reasons that he had died so young and it was why Leone hated himself.

After the death of his partner and the loss of his career, Leone had fallen into despair. He would gorge himself on alcohol to numb the pain in his chest and he would cause fights to release the anger he felt at the world. His rent had been due, but he could not afford it and he knew it was only a matter of time before his landlord threw him out. His family no longer cared about him and he had no friends. He was nothing but a useless, broken being wandering around looking for death.

One night, after a particularly nasty brawl, he stumbled his way towards the place where his partner had died. He held the wine bottle tightly within his hand as the rain poured around him. He was drenched to his very skin, his head was spinning and he felt sick but he didn't care. He misses his partner. He wished and wished that he had died that day instead of him. Leone dragged himself to the door of the building and he saw it happen all over again. The criminal he had taken a bribe from taunting him, his partner rushing to save him and then a gunshot. His partner, eyes wide, laying on the ground as he bled to death. It had been a fatal shot. It had been all his fault.

"Leone Abbacchio, am I correct?" A voice spoke suddenly. Leone turned around and gripped the bottle.

"You know, you don't have to die here." The voice belonged to a man of medium height and slender build. He wore a white suit, the jacket had an odd opening which revealed his chest and his hair was cut in a bob. He stood underneath an umbrella and Leone felt unnerved by his piercing blue eyes. It was as if the man was staring into his soul.

"The rain will eventually stop, Leone. There will be light again. This doesn't have to be the end of your life. Come and join my gang." The man said.

Him? Join a gang? He wanted to laugh, but his throat hurt. What was it about the man that made him feel so calm? Why was he so inclined to take him up on his offer? Despite being weary, he walked towards the man but lost his footing. He fell against him and was surprised that the man caught him with ease.

"My name is Bruno Bucciarati and you have nothing to worry about anymore."

xxx

Leone awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes wafting through the air. He stirred and tried to regain his focus as he attempted to sit up, but his body felt heavy. Where was he? Had he passed out near a Cafe perhaps? No, he wasn't lying on the ground. He moved his hand and the surface underneath him was quite soft. A bed? Perhaps a couch?

"I see you're coming around, Leone." A voice said and at the sound of it, Leon's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. He nearly stumbled off of the surface he was on, which was a couch, but he was caught. He stared up into blue eyes and felt his face heat up.

" You? "He asked. The man, no- Bruno smiled.

" Yes, you collapsed in my arms so I carried you to my apartment. It isn't much, but it is a roof over my head. If you decide to join my gang, it will be your home too. " Bruno said as he placed Leone back onto the couch.

The former police officer stared at the man. There was no doubt he was a gangster, although he seemed to have far better manners than the thugs he was used to dealing with. He had saved Leone, after all, and there was no reason for him to do so. He wasn't demanding that Bruno join the gang either, he was offering him the choice.

"Here." Bruno brought over a tray which held a cup of coffee and a plate of warm pancakes. Leone was about to refuse, but the growl that came from his stomach made it impossible to lie. The sound caused Bruno to smile. "If it's not enough, you can let me know. I don't mind making you more."

The sound of loud knocking on the door caused both men to be on their guard until a childish voice yelled, "Bucciarati! Morning! Can we come in, Bucciarati?"

Bruno smiled and opened the door to reveal two teenagers. One was blonde and wore an odd green suit, the other had black hair and looked feminine albeit his frame being slightly muscular. "Good morning Fugo and Narancia. You're both up rather early."

Narancia beamed at Bruno. "Yes, Fugo is teaching me some new Maths today so we woke up early. We just wanted to... Oh! Bucciarati, you have... A guest?" The boy peeked over at Leone and his face turned red. "Oh! Fugo and I were actually late for that Maths, you know!"

Fugo saw Leone as well and he nodded at Narancia. "Very late, in fact! We'll be busy all day so don't worry about us! We won't bother you!"

Leone stared at the teenagers and then his mind realized what they were implying. He was a stranger, laying on the couch, underneath a blanket and he was being served breakfast by Bruno. He blushed and was going to defend Bruno's honor, but the teenagers had already stormed off. Bruno returned to his side, shrugging. "I suppose Maths is an important subject."

Leone said nothing as he sipped on the coffee and took a bit of the pancakes. It was delicious. It filled his chest with warmth, it was the first good meal he had eaten since his partner's death. Tears began to run down his cheeks and he tried to look away, but Bruno caught sight of them. He didn't ask the man why he was crying, he only put his hand gently on his back and patted it gently as Leone sobbed.

When Bruno spoke, his voice was soothing and filled with empathy. "It's okay, Leone. Let it all out. You're safe now."

After that, Leone had no second thoughts about joining Bruno's gang.

xxx

Months later...

Leone wanted to believe that he had misheard, but Bruno had said it clearly. He had betrayed the boss of the organization. Leone's hands trembled as Fugo argued against Bruno's reasoning, something about saving the girl, and how foolish it was. Fugo was right, of course. It was a foolish thing to do. Bruno had finally risen to the ranks of capo, he would have been an excellent one but he had gone and betrayed the boss. For a helpless little girl.

Leone stared at her, laying unconscious on the boat. She looked so weak and defenseless. He understood why Bruno had instinctively protected her. He was never one to allow the innocent to be killed unnecessarily. He had always been the one to save people, as he had saved all of them from their miserable lives. They owed him their lives, even though Bruno never thought of it that way. Mista and Giorno had already stepped onto the boat.

"What you do from now on is up to you. I won't force any of you to come with me. If you decide to stay, I won't hate you for it either. You need to do what's best for yourselves." Bruno said.

Leone looked at him. "I pledged loyalty to the organization, not necessarily to you." He sighed and stood up. "However, I've not had a place to call home or any friends for most of my life. I only ever feel at peace when I'm around you, Bucciarati." Leone stepped on the boat, causing Bruno to smile thinly.

Narancia joined them soon after, leaving only Fugo behind as they headed towards what was possibly their deaths. It didn't matter if it was a helpless cause, it didn't matter if it was going to get him killed - his heart had died along with his partner and nothing had brought him peace except for Bruno. His voice, his laugh, his smile - everything about him radiated a light that soothed Leone's soul. He would follow that light wherever it went, Leone thought. To the ends of the earth, to the depths of Hell, it didn't matter. As long as he was Bruno's side.


End file.
